1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sport of golf and, more particularly, to golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a golf club has a club handle and a club head. The club head has both ornamental and functional design characteristics. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to both ornamental and functional club head designs, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,448, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,887, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,008, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,095, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,691. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,448 a golf putter head shaped like a human foot. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,887 discloses a golf putter that resembles plumbing pipes and a valve. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,008 discloses a golf putter head that resembles a housing member for a gear shift lever. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,095 discloses a novelty golf putter that includes a simulated horn. Also, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,691 discloses another golf putter head. In view of the above, it is noted that none of the golf clubs disclosed in the patents cited above disclose a golf club head that resembles either a rear portion or a front portion of an automobile. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club head had the ornamental appearance of either the rear portion or the front portion of an automobile.
Both the rear portion and the front portion of an automobile have functional as well as ornamental characteristics. With respect to functional characteristics, both the rear and front portions of an automobile have air foil surfaces that have functional aerodynamic characteristics. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club head had air foil surfaces similar to air foil surfaces of an automobile.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to have golf club heads with functional and ornamental design characteristics, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a golf club head apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has the ornamental appearance of either the rear portion or the front portion of an automobile; and (2) has air foil surfaces similar to air foil surfaces of an automobile. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf club head apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.